An Open Letter to Alice
by McGeesJabberwock
Summary: What if the Jabberwock wrote a letter to Alice? What would it say? What would he express? Ficlet


Dear Alice, 

I've finally decided to write to you. I mean, I've been meaning to do it for so long, but I have so much to discuss with you.

Do not think for a second that I'm not watching you. I can see you right know, lying in bed at Rutledge's, staring into space, blood dripping from your wrists where you slashed them. All the while, you remember that fateful night. Well, so do I. I can see into your thoughts. I can see into the deepest chasms of your soul. I know what you fear to admit to yourself. I know what you don't want to know. I know everything that goes through your mind.

All day you reminisce about that ferocious fire that swallowed your family whole. All day you remember running through the firey hallways, calling for your parents, hoping for their survival when you **KNEW** they would die. You stare at the ceiling all night long, seldom sleeping, just wondering if all this could have been prevented.

It could have...

Just picture this. You **COULD** have warned your parents of the danger. You **COULD** have fled the house with them. All **THREE **of you could have survived, happy that at least **YOU** survived when your house went up in flames. Alas, this never happened, because of **YOU**. **YOU** would rather stay in your happy fantasy world than warn your family of the ghastly inferno. **YOU** would rather spend time with that silly hatter and his impossible riddles than stop your wretched feline knocking over that lantern. You **COULD** have avoided this horrific asylum. You **COULD** be in a nice warm home right now with mum and dad, sharing good times. You **COULD** be sleeping in a nice warm bed with your sweet little bunny, or you **COULD** be sitting next to a warm fireplace. You **COULD** have spent your days listening to the charming sounds of the outdoors, rather than the demented screams of the insane.

But this can never be.

Your parents are gone, Alice. And You were the killer.

All day you spend in the asylum, feeling sorry for yourself, blaming everybody but yourself for your situation. You expect everybody to pity you, to feel sorry for poor old Alice who lost her dear mummy and daddy at a nasty housefire.

I feel no pity for you. I laugh at you.

Your pains are all laughable. You expect everyone to feel sorry for you because of something that was your fault to start with.

Ha.

But don't you think the death was the only sin you are guilty of. No. That little incident in which **YOU **are the culprit was drained the wonder out of Wonderland. If only you could see the new nightmare that happy little land has become. The lush, green fields and the bright rays of Mr. Sunshine have all been eradicated. The citizens of Wonderland spend their days in darkness, trying to fight the rule of the Queen, although they are too weak to do anything. The citizens are dying like oyster babies. Because of the change. Because of the Queen.

Because of **YOU**.

**YOU** have poisoned our land. **YOU **have transformed our beautiful, precious world into a horrific hell-hole. You're to blame. You. **YOU!!!**

The Queen of Hearts has taken over, more angry and powerful than ever. I have seen many fall at her hands, or at least suffer a fate worse than death. Have you seen what's happened to that nice chap the March Hare? How about that innocent Dormouse? They're all suffering, they're all in excruciating pain and anguish. And guess who's to blame?

Even your best friends have turned against you. All because they **KNOW** it's all your fault. That pleasant Hatter has now switched sides, and is working to prolong the destruction to our great land. And those Tweedle twins are supporting his cause. And the Duchess... she just went beserk. They do these things for hatred, revenge against YOU. They don't care about what you're going through at all. All they wish is to destroy you because of what you have done to them. You made them suffer, and they want you to suffer.

Your Wonderland is dead. You killed that too.

But now that that's out of the way, I would like to invite you to see me. We'll have a discussion about what you're going through right now. You can see me at that crumbling house in the Land of Fire and Brimstone. I'm looking forward to your visit.

Until then, I bid you goodbye.

Your friend,  
**The Jabberwock**


End file.
